The Quest of the Maiden
by Rawhawn Ali
Summary: The Story of the Pevensies always remained incomplete... until someone decided to change that . (Please do not expect this story to be set in Narnia exclusively.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue to the Quest of the Maiden :_**

 ** _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_** **(1950)**

 _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ tells the story of four ordinary children: Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie, who have been evacuated to the English countryside from London in 1940 following the outbreak of World War II. They discover a wardrobe in Professor Digory Kirke's house that leads to the magical land of Narnia. The Pevensie children help Aslan, a talking lion, save Narnia from the evil White Witch, who has reigned over the land of Narnia for a century of perpetual winter with no Christmas. The children become kings and queens of this new-found land and establish the Golden Age of Narnia, leaving a legacy to be rediscovered in later books.

 ** _Prince Caspian: The Return to Narnia_** **(1951)**

 _Prince Caspian: The Return to Narnia_ tells the story of the Pevensie children's second trip to Narnia. They are drawn back by the power of Susan's horn, blown by Prince Caspian to summon help in his hour of need. Narnia, as they knew it, is no more, as 1,300 years have passed and their castle is in ruins, while all Narnians have retreated so far within themselves that only Aslan's magic can wake them. Caspian has fled into the woods to escape his uncle, Miraz, who has usurped the throne. The children set out once again to save Narnia.

 ** _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_** **(1952)**

 _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ sees Edmund and Lucy Pevensie, along with their priggish cousin, Eustace Scrubb, return to Narnia. Once there, they join Caspian's voyage on the ship _Dawn Treader_ to find the seven lords who were banished when Miraz took over the throne. This perilous journey brings them face to face with many wonders and dangers as they sail toward Aslan's country at the edge of the world.

 ** _The Silver Chair_** **(1953)**

 _The Silver Chair_ is the first Narnia book without any of the Pevensie children. Instead, Aslan calls Eustace back to Narnia together with his classmate Jill Pole. There they are given four signs to aid them in the search for Prince Rilian, Caspian's son, who disappeared after setting out ten years earlier to avenge his mother's death. Fifty years have passed in Narnia and Caspian, who was barely an adult in _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ , is now an old man, while Eustace is still a child.

Eustace and Jill, with the help of Puddleglum the Marsh-wiggle, face danger and betrayal on their quest to find Rilian.

 ** _The Horse and His Boy_** **(1954)**

The story takes place during the reign of the Pevensies in Narnia, an era which begins and ends in the last chapter of _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_. A young boy named Shasta and a talking horse named Bree, both of whom are in bondage in the country of Calormen, are the protagonists. By "chance", they meet and plan their return to Narnia and freedom. Along the way they meet Aravis and her talking horse Hwin who are also fleeing to Narnia.

 ** _The Magician's Nephew_** **(1955)**

The prequel _The Magician's Nephew_ brings the reader back to the origins of Narnia where we learn how Aslan created the world and how evil first entered it. Digory Kirke and his friend Polly Plummer stumble into different worlds by experimenting with magic rings made by Digory's uncle. They encounter Jadis (The White Witch) in the dying world of Charn, and witness the creation of Narnia. Many long-standing questions about the world are answered as a result. The story is set in 1900, when Digory was a 12-year-old boy. He is a middle-aged professor and host to the Pevensie children by the time of _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ 40 years later.

 ** _The Last Battle_** **(1956)**

 _The Last Battle_ chronicles the end of the world of Narnia. Jill and Eustace return to save Narnia from Shift, an ape, who tricks Puzzle, a donkey, into impersonating the lion Aslan, precipitating a showdown between the Calormenes and King Tirian. This leads to the end of Narnia, revealing the true Narnia to which Aslan brings them.

 ******_The Quest of the Maiden_**

 ** _Chapter One_**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Chronicles of Narnia" characters. I would have loved to own them. (sighs)

If you have read a book called the Last Battle, you will know about the Seven friends of Narnia, Professor Diggory Kirke and his friend Aunt Polly Plummer, and Peter Pevensie the High-King of Narnia, and King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant with their cousin Eustace Clarence Scrubb, and his friend Jill Pole and how they went to the Real Narnia with Peter and Lucy and Edmund's parents after being in a train crash. But you will notice that Queen Susan of Narnia , known as Queen Susan the Gentle did not go with them because she did not believe in Narnia any longer and so was not called to Narnia by Aslan ,the Son-Of-The-Emperor-Beyond-The-Sea as were the others . I am happy to say that the others were extremely happy in the Real Narnia, and continued their lives contently, for there was no fear of death of their comrades and themselves, and they were often joined by Aslan very often when he was not gone on his travels, and I believe they are still there, and you can visit them if you ever fetch up at Real Narnia.

Meanwhile, let me tell you what happened after going to Real Narnia. Lucy the Valiant, once more Queen of Narnia, was busy touring all of Narnia with her Brothers and friends, was busy touring all of Narnia. They were accompanied by Mr Tumnus the faun and King Caspian X and Prince Rillian and Prince Corin and Cor along with Aravis, and most importantly, Aslan. They made a merry congregation as they went, and best of all was the encampment, for anyone had to wish for Cair Paravel, and it would materialize there and then, before their very eyes, and the fauns and drayads would dance all night with the Kings and Queens and Talking Beasts of Narnia, and then they would have such grand feasts, even more grand than the ones they had in Old Narnia, and then the wines would flow. In fact , they were so happy and merry that the Pevensie family did not even notice the absence of Susan , once known as Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia , but now only Susan Pevensie on Earth in Finchley , which was as dull as you can imagine if you have been to Real Narnia . But Susan's major fault was that she was terribly, terribly practical and hadn't been reading the right books and neither did she know about her Brothers and Sisters going to Narnia. As far as she was concerned, her brothers and sister were now in the countryside in the Professor's old house looking for rings that would lead them to their imaginary 'Narnia' or whatever.

So while Lucy was in Narnia, Susan was on Earth. She was very surprised when she received a telephone call from the Railway station in the countryside. Thinking that would be from Peter, she rushed to the phone and picked it up, and heard an unfamiliar voice saying, "Good Morning, may I have a word with Miss Susan Pevensie? " Susan hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say, as she was terribly, terribly practical.

However , her curiosity got the better of her , and she answered yes , The man went on " I would like to confirm if Miss Lucy , Mr Edmund and Mr Peter , along with Mr and Mrs Pevensie , were relations of yours , and Mr Eustace Clarence Scrubb and Jill Pole were your cousin and his friend respectively . Am I right in saying so? "

Here Susan thought that the man, who had earlier introduced himself as the Stationmaster, must surely be illiterate, and said "Were? "Yes they are as you have said so, but please do tell how you came to know of them, and how do they concern you?" Here the man paused, and said, slowly, "I am very sorry to say that your siblings and parents have, along with your friends, died in a train crash. It is puzzling, as no bodies were recovered, only their tickets and clothes have been found. However, your sister carried in her pocket a diary, through which we came by this information. It is being dispatched to you as we speak….." Susan heard no more, but stuttered and hung up, stunned. She thought, "How can this be? I just spoke to Peter two hours ago! And Mum and Dad! How can it be them? "

As you will remember, the Seven friends of Narnia arrived in Real Narnia clad in majestic robes. But poor Susan did not know that.

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _My first story ever! I need at least three reviews to continue. Please let me know what you think… If you like it, Chapter two is already on the post list._**

 ** _P.S: So guys, you may notice the writing style fluctuate a bit (as I was reading Lord of the Rings) . But please, please review or PM me. I would really love it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'Chronicles of Narnia' characters. The Sih^uns are my creation ._**

However, I am sorry to say that she still did not believe in Narnia despite grieving for the ones she lost.

And now we journey to the Real Narnia. As you will recall, Queen Lucy was on a travel around Real Narnia (which undoubtedly would be forever) with the procession. One day they camped at night (they called it night just for fun, though it was light), all of a sudden Mr Tumnus the Faun acted most strangely. He had lagged behind the others, and had also a blank expression on his face, which swiftly changed into one of strained thought. The others noticed this, and halloed to him, but he would not budge. So they came back for him, and to their surprise he called out: 'O Aslan, let me talk! For I wonder a thing, though it may not be true.' The came forward the Great Lion, and said to him, 'My child, speak on with no fear, for you have been granted all favour,' and then he looked at the Faun, who quivered with delight, and hence made his speech, 'Whether I be moved by a memory or a dream I know not; for it seems faraway, perhaps even beyond the limits of perception. But pray, bless upon the knowledge; were there not Four Kings and Queens of Narnia of Old? 'And then Aslan looked at him sadly, and said, 'My child, you have guessed correctly indeed. ', and he paused. Now the Faun was about to ask why the second Queen was not with them, when Aslan went on, 'Do not ask of what you intend to do so, for I know it already and shall answer you. Queen Susan was not called to Narnia because she no longer believes in it.'

Here Aslan finished, and looked so sad that it made everyone think (for they could not be sad) of what could be done. At last Queen Lucy understood why there had been a hollow in her heart, and one empty throne amongst all the Thrones of Cair Paravel. 'Aslan', said she, with her voice full of a strange emotion unknown in Narnia, 'Is there no way to bring our sister back? Perhaps you can tell us whether she will come here herself? '

At this, Aslan looked at her, and said solemnly, 'No one is told what will happen, dear child. 'But,' said he, seeing her crestfallen, 'We can try to bring her back, in the end, it shall be her choice. Nothing can be told further.'

At this, a wave of happiness echoed around the company, or procession, as I must really say, for such a variety of beings travelling together at leisure have been unheard of on our dull, boring Earth.

Meanwhile, Susan was lost. No parents, no brothers whom with she had laughed merrily, and who would have protected her with their lives, - and above all her jovial and loving sister- and even King Caspian. Naturally having lost all interest or really, having made a successful pretence of doing so (in order to appease her horrible, boring 'friends' ; who cared about nothing except lipstick and party invitations), she had not heard of his marriage to the star Andromeda, (partially because they were careful not to mention her to Susan, though they discussed her in great detail in subdued whispers, and stopped when she came nearby, but she still could have heard them if she tried), or of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, or even of Jill Pole and Eustace's Quest.

However, she was lucky to have at least two Friends of Narnia to look after her for some time, for Professor Diggory Kirke and Aunt Polly were late in reaching in Real Narnia (for Aslan had commanded them). It was good, for despite being twenty-one, she knew nothing of the Cruel and Cold world, in which anyone does whatever evil as he pleases. Thus, 'the young lady' was escorted to her 'Aunt and Uncles' house.

After two weeks or so, she began to feel considerably better. But ever and anon she would remember what had happened to her: her everlasting loss.

 _And then, after a space of a thought in Real Narnia, Aslan turned, and told the procession something of great importance and happiness, that has been heard of by no one else; and the Merry-Making began as soon as he finished his speech._

 _It had been two weeks on earth_.

For the first time, Susan looked at the walls of her room, and thought it to be odd, for it was a beautiful, majestic and a flowing golden. She asked the Professor, and then Aunt Polly, but they only smiled.

As the hours trickled by, Susan fell asleep _. In a dream (or so she thought) she walked through a pale halo of light, that was in the likeness of a winter's sun, but not nearly as welcome ; and it gave her a feeling of dread and a cold spot in her heart, which eventually faded away as she progressed._

 _In this place the air was enriched, however with what Susan could not place, nay, for it was Deep Magic._

 _Susan went on, not even once stopping once to ponder what drew her very existence forth, and to what she did not know. And at last she came to a place where no mortal has ever set foot._

 _What the scenery was; or the climate, she forgot in that moment, and saw beings in the likeness of- but they could not possibly from the race of Men. Various there were; beings of great eloquence and beauty, greater than any ever imagined of but the Elves. Blonde, or to say truthfully, golden was their hair, flowing down in graceful torrents down their backs; even more fair than the stars they were, and upon every brow were bound diadems of variety and splendour. So great they were, and their laughs were sweeter than the merry waters of Narnia. In beauty they surpassed even the elves, yet not so in wisdom, in which they were almost equal. The Elves taught them the Secrets of Nature._

 _These pure Beings of Light, were the Sih^uns._

Susan could only gaze at them in awe, and she might have done so for all her life, if the Beings had not come closer to her, and gazed into her eyes deeply; and Susan saw that they were at variance from others one another by only their eyes. Not one pair was the same, yet wisdom, sadness, and happiness were embedded in every one, undoubtedly by centuries of experience. The Sih^uns were half-elves and half-man, but none were mortal.

At last, one of the Beings spoke, in a voice not from Earth, for it was loving and kind, 'My Daughter, who are thou? And whence have you come from? ' Susan thought that they might be of Olden Times Before The Creation of Narnia and the World, which would allude and explain their manner of speech, but she was awestruck when words as thus escaped her lips, imbued with courtesy despite her mortality, and so said, 'O messengers of Light! I am but a mere mortal, untrusting of Magic, yet I have been summoned to your presence, though I am unworthy of it, and by what accord I know not,' here she paused, and the Sih^uns studied her, not shamefully, nay, for they saw her intent and her past by her eyes, which was bewildered yet eager to be returned to happiness, sorrowful, yet a desire for a chance of, and at the end, redemption.

At length they drew their gazes, but no one to this day knows, not even Susan herself, that they left a part of Light and Magic in her heart, to enlighten her in hours of darkness, and to instil within her to fight the consuming malice of the World.

And then one of them stepped forth, and her voice came as thus, 'My Daughter, you must be wary of the malice that has withheld you, from such a place where even evil becomes good, sorrow ceases to be born, and delight prevails. 'and Susan listened to her, emotion welling up inside of her, and the Sih^un continued, 'But you must endeavour to return, or perish in darkness. These are the choices before you, 'she finished, for indeed it was a woman.

For a moment Susan wrestled with her grief, and with the choices put before her by Fate, and her logic was of no use. Rather, a voice was, which was soft, tender and caring, telling her what was right and what was wrong. It was the Voice of her Heart, a voice buried deep within, but not silenced yet, and it was grasping for Breath, the Breath of Life and Understanding, which are the greatest Gifts of Nature.

Finally, Susan spoke, her voice feeble and unsure at first; in the likeness of child taking his first step, a stumble, of barely a few inches, yet it strengthens. And so did her Heart speak out, or rather burst into song, of what was right. Uttered she, 'I know what my heart speaks, and therefore I make my choice. I choose the Path of Light, even if I perish in following its course, but it is better to perish for the Light than to fade into Darkness. Such is my choice, and I shall abide by it. '

And the Being who had spoken first stepped forth, and coming to her, kissed her brow. Susan Pevensie had never felt so honoured, even during her reign, and thus she regained her Belief, Confidence and Strength. And then the Sih^un said, 'I am Syrenia, the Eldest. Come with me child, and you shall see what is required. '

And so Susan followed her.

 ** _Author's Note: Thank you for your support! I never thought that I could get so many people to read and review in just five days! Let's hope for 25 reviews this time! (Please PM me as well)._**

 ** _P.S: I was on a roll this weekend, so I posted another chapter today instead of Monday. (Hmm, perhaps it will happen again.) Many Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'Chronicles of Narnia' characters, although I would have loved to own them._**

At length, Aslan, The Son-of-The-Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea raised his head; and his golden and silky mane was illuminated by the bright, comfortable and warm homely light of Real Narnia. Other lions would be as kittens before him, for his stature was dominant and his wisdom was unrivalled. In a tone that was kind and happy; yet consoling at the same time, he spoke to those present, they who were as stone since the last time Aslan's voice had sounded. And then Aslan turned to them, and there was a sense of anticipation by everyone. Aslan said something that made them immensely hopeful and happy, though they did not remember in the least what he had said when he finished. Then they heard him, said he, 'We can only hope now, my Children. Now, let us rejoice!' and then from the Castle of Cair Paravel there erupted a cheer.

Meanwhile, we must not forget Susan or her doings. Syrenia, the Queen of the Sih^uns led her to an antechamber, where the light was warm and welcoming. There were all kinds of flowers strewn along the path; not dead, nay, but living. And still the girl was led on. At length she saw before her a dome, only it was not a dome, it was in itself a grand building of great splendour, that was of White Gold and diamond, and in it were embedded unlimited, priceless, living jewels. Then they were inside the place, and Syrenia retrieved two Goblets, which were made of Sapphire and Silver Steel, and in which was contained such a liquid; it was life, it was living, it was warm and it was cool, and was sweet, to a perfect degree. Then said the Queen to Susan, 'My child, you must now undertake what must be undertaken by you. Do not fall astray to the lull of your world, for it is petty in the ways of good. I can give you but advice, but you must take heed yourself. Embark, and do not fear!'

With that, she pulled Susan into a warm embrace, and kissed her upon the brow. Susan had no memory of what happened next, only that she saw a flash of golden, and the Roar of a Lion.

What Susan did next was very sensible: she went straight to Professor Kirke, or rather, Uncle Diggory as she called him, and upon which he himself had insisted. Then she narrated the incidents, '….and I heard the Roar of a Lion..' here he started. Never had anyone been so honoured in Narnia, not even High-King Peter. The Roar of Belief had been dispatched to Susan.

 ** _Author's Note: I am sorry that this chapter is short. I planned it to be, as I never intended to post this story. The next Chapter will be considerably longer, so stay tuned!_**

 ** _P.S: I got far more views, but not as many reviews as I expected. Come on people, let's go for it!_**

 ** _After Chapter 4, the chapters will be posted Bi-Weekly. I am sorry for this inconvenience, but I am stuck between Exams and my story. Thanks!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'Chronicles of Narnia' characters.

Here I must remind you, that Ramandu's Daughter the star had become the wife of King Caspian X. However as fate would have it, she could not stay in her human form too long. She parted from him, though unwillingly. Yet he was not unhappy (for no-one in Real Narnia knows about it). Instead, he felt a sense of anticipation, as though something important were to happen.

-

Now, after her return to Finchley, Susan was off to her 'college'. She was in fact against the idea, as it depressed her greatly, but Uncle Diggory firmly told her that she must do so, and said, 'You never know what may happen, eh?', and Susan glanced up and saw a twinkle in his eyes.

So, she was bundled off to college with her old 'friends' for whom she had developed a disliking, and seemed to hate more every day.

After arriving, and when night had fallen, she lay on her bed, thinking. 'What if I could just go again, to Home? If I could but see a glance of those I lost!' and tears flowed down her eyes, and she fell into yet another dream.

She dreamed on for what felt like hours and hours, and eventually woke in a place she first thought to be the exurbent land of beauty which she had visited before. But as her mind cleared, she saw how very wrong she was.

It was a ruined, desolate land, yet it was horribly familiar. There was no trace of vegetation; instead there was charred land all about her, even reaching out to the very top of the hills, where there should have been snow. Needless to say, there was darkness, black as pitch and as deep as the roots of evil. Yet the young woman could see, as if being mysteriously guided to a certain destination. She proceeded.

Susan stopped short as she heard a sickly _crunch_ under her feet. Praying it not to be a skull, she looked down.

 _A giant, snake type-skeleton lay under her feet. She was walking on its spine; which evidently had a fault and had cracked under the strain of her weight, light as it was. Looking around, she saw many such skeletons. Though mortally afraid, she mustered up the courage to pass on._

And then she came to a hillock which was remarkably like Aslan's How. Only it could not be.

But it was, as she discovered to her horror. And then, she remembered the Second Battle of Beruna, and felt a pang in her heart as she thought of Prince Caspian, as he was called in that day. She of course had not the slightest idea about his marriage, as Lucy, Edmund and Eustace were careful not to mention her in front of her.

Susan put away the thought that this possibly could be Narnia. Of course to her the idea seemed ridiculous (For I am sorry to say that she was still practical, if not fanatically so). And she walked on, not knowing what awaited her.

-

Queen Lucy the Valiant was feeling happy once again. She set out at a pace faster than usual, eager that something would happen (and something always did happen). The very first personality she saw was none other than Aslan, The Son of The-Emperor-Beyond-The-Sea. Lucy rushed to him, and hugged him, and he let out a sound that sounded exactly like a chuckle.

There was no need for words, and Lucy understood him-she always did, better than most people.

And now we will let Lucy alone, for she does not come into this story often.

-

It so happened, that Susan came across a very large Hill; only it could not have been a single hill-no, it must have been ranges of mountains with two very high peaks and two more further up and a-a silver wood far, far up, flowing in waves-impossible-

 _It was a man._

Of course he was Father Time, but Susan had not paid any attention to Eustace and Jill Pole's tales, she did not know about him. But she could faintly recall some of the legends told by and other Bards when she was Queen Susan, and guessed him to be exactly who he was. However she climbed over him, as there was no other way to the East End-for that was where she was heading to.

She often slipped and fell, particularly when she was at the stomach, and ruined her looks while fighting her way through 'the silvery wood' or rather, the Beard of Father Time. However, she could be praised for getting out without being harmed (or tangled). But then she fell into a new peril. Father Time's head was at least twenty feet above the ground!

It was truly difficult and high to jump, but Susan's practicality came in handy, and she clambered down hanging onto the hair.

On and on she went, and after getting through a thicket, she came to the last hurdle, which was a very dense copse of trees. Trees they could not be called, for there was not a single leaf that was living or dead upon their branches, and their roots were gnarled, and parched was the soil in which they were anchored. There ran a little, dry and rutted track, made for evidently a small or lithe person, who wore sturdy boots.

Finally Susan came to a place, but all that was, was a ruin. Windows with shattered glass stood there. There was one side of the main entrance door still standing, and the other lay rotting upon the ground. A vast hall was inside, with Four Thrones, which were surprisingly undamaged. Indeed the place would have been unrecognizable without them. Susan would have fain cried, if a Voice had not come saying, 'Welcome home, dear one.' The silhouette that had been guarding and guiding her came into view, and it was none other than Aslan.

Susan hugged him, asking questions about what happened and what would. And then Aslan blew on her, she found courage and understanding, and so stilled her questions, for she remembered that no-one is told what will happen.

 _And then Aslan led her to a chamber, which was illuminated as the sky is above us; and gave her the trustworthy Bow and Arrows, and then at his nod two Sih^uns came forth and presented her with Rhindon, King Peter's sword, Queen Lucy's Dagger and Cordial; and then they bound upon her brow The Diadem of Imna, once the Queen of the Realm of the Sih^uns, and then they clad her in an armor of a substance she knew not, but which was sparkling as the brightest diamonds of any worthwhile realm, and it gave her protection from malice and hurt of all kind. Even so, it weighed nothing to her, and only she could remove it._

 _And then Aslan stepped forth and spoke, 'Now is the time when the races meet;' and Susan knelt, as a knight would have done. He smiled, and continued, 'Rise, Queen Susan the Forthcoming and the Gentle. You must now embark on a quest of the Maiden, and now listen to me.'_

 ** _Author's note: Well, here we are, as promised, with a longer chapter. Please review! What's the use of writing a story if you do not know what your readers think?_**

 ** _P.S: Change of plan. Updates will come every week, instead of what I mentioned earlier. Stay tuned!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

'Firstly, you must accept the fact: you are now a warrior, a warrior for the cause of Light and your own,' said Aslan, and Susan understood. 'My child, no evil shall befall you, for the very presence of you drives it away; even from its very roots and existence. I will, therefore, give you guidance enough so it may aid you on your Quest. Seek out the Land that has aided you in this dark hour the most, and lies to your west. It is in danger of being overrun with corruption and evil; which distorts the peace, and the very existence of Good and Light. But that is not all that is wrong with it.' Here Aslan looked sad, and grief emanated from his presence, and Susan felt sad, almost to the point of crying. It seemed that that even the land, barren and charred though it was, had truly and utterly died from within and there was no hope of it ever coming alive again. And Aslan continued, 'for it is threatened to be destroyed by a Shadow in the East, and the whispers of those who are Dark. And so, my Daughter, begins your Quest. 'But how, O Aslan?' cried she, for I am no warrior, and I do not even know how to wield a sword, let alone use one to fight. And Aslan, if mine memory serves, the cordial of my sister is but half spent, and how to use the Dagger of Queen Lucy I know not; and I fear that I have lost all skill of mine Bow and Arrows, however trustworthy they may be.' As she finished, Aslan let loose a sound that she knew to be-chuckling.

He looked at her, and said, 'Susan, Gentle and Forthcoming Queen and Sapphire Maiden of Narnia, give me a demonstration of your skill,' and a target sprang up, which was not unlike the ones she used in times of Old. A metallic _twang_ signaled the discharge of an arrow. It hit perfectly.

After that Aslan commanded her to throw the Dagger at the same target, so that it should cut across the peacock-feathered arro; and yet still reach the center. It was a daunting task: Susan failed twice, but at the third attempt,, she suceeded. The Dagger whippedn through the air and slicing the arrow as if it were warm butter, it stuck home. And then by some Magic of Aslan the Cordial filled itself, becoming full and inexhaustible.

Now was the time of the test of the Sword. Susan took it out of the sheath, and held it at chest level.

Perhaps it was Aslan's blessing that made Susan wield the sword with brutal strokes. She sliced through the air, and the edge whistled. She had undoubtedly gained much skill, and was most pleased by it.

However, the hilt of Rhindon was of two hands, and Susan found to her dismay that she used the technique involving only one-and-a-half-hand on the hilt. Also she was troubled by the weight: though it was light, she could not feel the sword as she ought to, as an extension of her arm.

Aslan sid to her, 'It seems that your brother's son, the Sword of Kings is not fit for you. You need another sword, a Queen's Sword, and one that is at least elvish.' 'But,' said Susan said, 'where to obtain such a blade? None exist any longer save this one; and I do not see habitation here, only dead and barren land, let alone the Woods and Realms of the Elves where their laughter rings forth with pure joy and mirth!'

Aslan repleid, 'Learn to See my child, and do not depair.' And then he blew on her, and borne upon the wind she once more was transported once more to the lands of the Sih^uns and Elves: Amlydien.

Susan had come to this place before, but she was then standing in the presence of Sih^uns and was mesmerized by their existence and presence.

And then Aslan left her, as he had matters more pressing to be attended to. Susan knew that the Elves expected her as well as the Sih^uns, but before she advanced, she stepped for a moment to contemplate the beauty of the Realm she stood in.

 _The buildings were flowing, which was the work of Elves; and each was supported by pillars, for they were great in magnitude_ , _and the smallest of them would have housed several families of Men._

 _But most curious were the pillars; they were not of stone or metal, but were living trees. At least three were required for each house-for the buildings were houses._

 _And the trees had very, very thick trunks, smooth and of a rich, golden complexion. Their roots flexed deep underground, for fear of trampling. The trees, in their tops had great platforms, on which the houses rested. The branches did not completely encase or shroud them from view; instead, they gracefully curved away, leaving only the lushest vines upon the houses like fingers extending into tendrils, and these tendrils bore flowers of great beauty with curling, sparkling petals which reflected beautiful hues._

 _This house was the smallest._

Just then, Susan noticed a person riding towards her on a white steed which bore great grace and splendour in its character; almost flying over the grass, muscles repeatedly flexing. A long and beautiful mane streamed in the air. The steed wore no saddle.

Even more graceful was the person the steed bore upon its back; one so graceful as so to ride without a saddle! The rider had draped arms around the steed's neck, long raven hair flying. Other than that Susan noticed no a matter of minutes, the Rider came at where she stood, and was a woman.

Her face was, to an extent, somewhat angled, but it betrayed her great beauty in excessive the striking part of all her lean frame were her eyes; almond shaped and blue in colour, with a depth unknown. She was an Elf.

Like the Sih^uns, she was exceedingly mesmerizing. But she was somehow different. Her arms were muscled, and a quiver of arrows and a bow not dissimilar to Susan's hung at her back. A long, narrow and silver blade, intricately and beautifully engraved hung at her hip.

The Elf spoke, 'Welcome, O Queen of Narnia. Long has your arrival been expected, and you have come at last.'She paused. 'But my words lead me astray. I am Arvien of the House of Syren.'

At Susan's nod, the Elf let loose a sound like honey, and a snowy steed galloped towrd her much in the manner of the elf's. But this horse was regal-looking, and was unsaddled as well.

The steed slowed to a halt, and Susan upon a time she would have laughed at the idea, but now was different. The Sapphire Maiden of Narnia galloped away to her destination where she was expected.

 _ **Author's Note: I am very sorry for the delay..please read,review and enjoy!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six: Of the Journey to Amlydien_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of 'The Chronicles of Narnia' characters; however Amlydien and all the OTHER characters are mine._**

It seemed strange, even ridiculous to Susan that not two months past she had scorned at the mention of Narnia. Now she was living in a tale herself. No, not playing, as children are wont to do, but she was playing a part in it. So she rode on.

After an hour of riding, the Elf finally spoke, 'I have so far presented only my name to you. But I am not as important as is the cause, though the world may think otherwise.' Said she and paused, perhaps more for effect than to catch her breath. 'The land you are in is Amlydien, The Land of the Elves and the Sih^uns, where we have lived without conflict and in harmony since the dawn of time,' 'So you mean that you have never been at war? Truly it is a blessing!' and the Elf smiled, although it was with a sad expression. 'Aye,' said she, 'but I bid thee, Queen Susan, to hold your questions and words to the end of my tale, for it is not very long. I shall give a brief introduction to Amlydien and the present day conditions. Now, let us continue.' and Susan nodded. She thought that the Elf had been rather presumptuous in her speech, but did not say so.

The Elf visibly relaxed. Then she said, 'The land of Amlydien lies to the West- not very far beyond the shores of what once was Narnia. You have only seen what is the farthest corner of the land: the shores. We are now three days' journey way from the Palace of Syrenia and Eveyn, the Queens of this realm and of the Sih^uns and Elves. Long have they ruled us, and their rule has been fair and prosperous until now.'

The Elf continued, albeit in a slower tone than before, 'I do not have the strength to tell you what befell us; only that it is a great tragedy. You will be greeted by the Queens, and so shall you know of your purpose.'

Susan was positively entranced by the voice of the Elf and her beauty; so much that she lost track of time. Of course she had been paying close attention to the Elf's words but a question had been nagging her-

'Arvien,' said she, 'please do tell me about yourself' and the Elf truly smiled. 'I cannot say at present,' was the reply. 'If you do not think me impertinent I think that you shall find out soon.'

'Ahh, I thought so, but how old are you?' said Susan, provoking her into a friendly conversation, the kind that girls are so prone to fall into. And she fell for it.

'The lives of the race of the Elves far exceed those of humans, Queen Susan,' she answered. 'I am old, very old indeed in comparison to your race, but among my own brethren I am counted as a maiden. I have seen eight centuries, and now am in my ninth.'

Susan could do nothing but smile. She said, 'And I am well over 1300 years old. I think that we shall be up to the yoke fairly well if we are together, so what say you, shall we be friends for life?' 'Indeed!' said she, and they left it at that.

Night fell, and the two riders dismounted. Susan was ravenously hungry, although she did not say so. Arvien wore the same pacified expression she maintained while in any company (except when she was with Susan), however, she complied with Susan's unspoken wish by (what seemed to be) serving food.

The manner in which the food was served was incredulous and remarkable. Arvien brought forth a satchel out of what was seemingly nowhere, and though it was no bigger than Susan's hand, produced two beautiful flowers; who changed hue, and two silver and delicately decorated glasses.

Within some minutes, both articles were presented to Susan. To the glass she gave command to produce what she desired, and drank. But she stared at the flower before her. From what she had heard, Elves were eloquent. Why would they at flowers when the world was filled with better things, was beyond her comprehension. Glancing up, she saw Arvien preoccupied with the contents of a golden bowl.

Visibly agape, Susan opened her mouth to ask how she had done that, when she was interrupted by the other. 'Forgive me, friend, I knew in my heart that you would be troubled, but I wished to see what you would make of it.' Here she went into a bout of laughter; and the land seemed to glow with mirth, and Susan instead of being disgruntled joined in, and wondered at the openness of the Elf's manner.

Stopping at last, Arvien said, 'See, you must only pluck a single petal, and wish for whatever you wish to eat. You must try now.' She said, and took out of the satchel her own flower, which had one petal missing. And then Susan picked a petal from the flower, now blushing slightly pink, which turned to dark, gleaming blue as she touched it, and then golden appeared in its core and designs carved themselves upon the tips of the petals. She wished for provision best suited to her, and behold! Succulent roasts of birds and beasts materialized before her.

After finishing, she went to bed. It really was a bed that appeared to have come from nowhere, but Susan gave it no second thought. She went to sleep at once.

After a minute or two, (as she thought) she heard the unmistakeable sound of a long sword being drawn from its sheath. She leapt to her feet at once.

 _Arvien was standing, clad in a shining golden corselet of armour, armour that was formidable and beautiful._

 _She was holding a sword, her own sword, with it being in her hands and pointing straight, body bent slightly forward, and her right foot extended beyond her left._

 _In all, she truly looked like an Elven princess, ready for battle._

Susan's observation was interrupted by a voice saying, 'Susan, Queen of Narnia, stop gaping and draw your sword!' precisely in the manner a teacher scolds her pupil.

Susan asked for some time, as she thought she had not her armour on, and the elf sighed, though she did not leave her stance. 'Look at yourself. You are wearing it now. Did you not notice?' Susan had indeed not, and felt most inclined to thank Aslan for it.

Loosing her sword in its sheath, she drew it, she cried, 'Rhindon! Rhindon for the Light!' likewise, the Elf lifted her sword and cried, 'Endulias! Endulias for the Light!' And then the combatants started to circle each other. Within an instant Arvien sprang and without so much as a cry swung her blade with grace in a right-to-left arc, aimed at Susan. Susan parried easily, using the edge to bear the brunt of the attacking force. Metal clanged against metal, and sparks flew. Had these not been blades of Elvish make they would have shattered; but these held, for they were bound with Magic.

The deadlock did not last long. Susan manoeuvred her position gradually, leaning to her opposite side, tilted her blade; until it was almost horizontal, and then with a surge of energy, but seemingly effortlessly, she drew Rhindon across Endulias, and spun in a semi-circle. An almost musical sound echoed in the air.

Arvien did not attack again. Instead, she said 'You have done well, Susan. It has been a long time since I fought one so skilled; and one who compares to me, and is a worthy opponent!'

Susan was moved by the Elf's words. She thanked her, but at the same time a thought came to her mind, and she said, 'Why do I feel tired, as I should? Surely Rhindon is heavy for me; and in a fight such as this, I should be, by all rights, exhausted!' she said. 'Why is it not so?'

'Because,' Arvien answered, 'the Gifts of the Great Lion induced in you a strength and agility similar to the Elves and the Sih^uns. Also, as is the belief of all those who live here, the Diadem of Im'na makes the wearer a wielder of Magic. I would tell you all I know, but the Palace is near now.'

Thus they rode on, and by the day's end, in the light of the sunset they witnessed the City of the Palace.

 ** _Author's Note: I am terribly sorry for the delay. I was extremely busy, so I could not post another chapter. Please note that all chapters will be posted BI-WEEKLY from now onwards, over the weekend._**

 ** _P.S: If you have any queries about the History of Amlydien, or want any information about this Realm or its Characters, please let me know. I will post a separate article, though some can be learned from this story_**.


	7. Chapter 7

**'The Tale of the Queens'**

From for off a light, a silvery golden sheen emitted from the palace. It suddenly occurred to Susan that it was not at ground-level; rather it was elevated, but how Susan did not know. She rode on, and took some time to recollect her surroundings.

The land around her was one beautiful than she had ever beheld. The air was infused with the sweetest perfumes imagined of; enveloping every creature but not suffocating them. Instead, a clear and refreshed sense was the reward of merely breathing.

The houses were in basic structure the same as before; but they were grander, with a regal, commanding and proud air, but it was not the aura of superiority. Rather, it was one which stood as a living monument of equality, prosperity and peace. And there were flowers in numbers uncountable, changing hues now and then, but not suddenly, so it was possible to pick a flower between changing hues.

Susan noticed, for the first time, that the road they were riding upon was of earth, but it was not unkempt. It was clean, as clean as a road can be. And so she also noticed that the trees on which the houses were very, very tall indeed. It seemed to be a walk among an army of sleeping and peaceful titans, perhaps to be wakened at some point in time.

After a while, Arvien suddenly demanded that they take a rest. Susan was anxious, and wanted to press on, however she told her to stop.

Susan looked around, but could see no one. Arvien had vanished; no trace of her was anywhere and-

'Could you please not do that?'

A voice said, it was rather deep and royal and dignified, but that did nothing to soothe Susan.

'Do what?' she asked, afraid of the response.

'Digging your heels into my sides. Ah, that is a lot better!' it said, as Susan removed herself from the horse's back.

'Did you talk?' She asked her horse, rather astounded that there could be my talking-horses those days.

'Yes, I did. And why should I not?' came the response. 'Forgive me, my lady for not introducing myself. I am Riel, the last of Bree and Hwin. Raised by Elves, I was, for my mother and father fell in service. Alas! But there is not time to dwell on past wounds; there never is.'

'And so, my Lady, I offer you my service and life.'

And Susan accepted.

Thus it came to pass that Susan and Riel were forever bonded and remained faithful to each other, and so would they remain until the last tick of time.

And finally, after they met with Arvien and continued riding for hours, in the sinking sun they came to the Palace of the Queens.

The Palace was standing with all its pride and glory upon the most ancient tree that ever lived, and none knew its age or of what species it was, for its branches were living gold; some between wood and gold like a halfway transformation; the leaves were emeralds which stretched out like tendrils, and upon them were borne flowers of changing hues, except that they were wrought of gems and were growing. The trees branches curved back to overshadow half of the Palace, while the other remained in the warm and brilliant sunshine.

The castle rested on a platform, which was really the trees' surface, but did not look it. It was a smooth, glossy and dark colour, not devoid of light; but a kind of a dark glass, with a shy tinge of red.

The floor's colour was raven, but it was not the least of the beauty. The castle was.

For it looked like it was came out of a fairy land, and perfected to the last degree. It was not of any style our grim earth has ever seen or has been built upon; nay, for things so fair are only revealed to one who believes.

Four turrets rose from either side, all with watch towers and Elves and Sih^un archers at the ready, with bows strung and swords loosened in sheaths. They needed no stairs to climb; for their natural abilities allowed them to wield magic, and superhuman agility and strength. They could transport themselves or simply clear the tower by a bound. The main entrance of the castle was made of the same substance as the tree; but shone with a dazzling golden light.

Susan could not find more to observe, at for at that moment a voice cried,

'Et ulahiem!' (declare yourself!)

'I am Arvien of the House of Syren, and with me comes she who is Expected.' Arvien answered in a clear and calm voice, and also, Susan noticed, in ordinary speech. And then a chorus of voices came; both serene with joy and sadness, with notes that touched the heart.

In the realm of dark and stone,

Came she who always walk alone,

She to the saying,

Doing justice and enemies staging,

But if one looketh towards her heart,

It be fair as the stars of darth.

'Who can that be?' Susan thought, but kept the thought to herself.

'Lady Arvien! Long have we awaited your return!' said an Elf who had come to escort them to the Palace, apparently out of nowhere, as Susan thought. 'And yours, my lady,' he said in a respectful and hushed voice, referring to Susan, and then bowed.

The two riders dismounted and the Elf motioned to another nearby, and said something to Riel and the other steed, and they went away.

Susan saw that the tree had stairs, but they were not carved out of it; but grew as a projection. They went slowly upstairs, and at last came to the door to the Queens' chamber.

The doors opened and they were not as are the castles in our world, with great and heavy wooden doors with fortifications wrought of metal, but these were light and made of a clear, strong and beautiful substance, which would not have shattered even if the greatest battering-rams had crashed upon it for a thousand years.

And then Susan walked inside, and the escorting Elf departed.

The hall was lit with welcoming and beautiful sunshine, but Susan took no heed of that. She simply stared at the two figures before her, who were seated, but not on thrones; but seats of great and beautiful make. And they were not raised on a platform; nor were they high and elevated as are the thrones of men. But Susan noticed none of this.

For she was staring at the Queens of Amlydien; and one of them was Syrenia, the ruler of the Sih^uns.

The other was Eveyn, the ruler of Elves.

Syrenia Susan had met before; and remembered her as well as her family. But Eveyn she had not seen before.

The Queen of the Elves had a similar appearance to Syrenia and Arvien; and her hair was raven and long, and it was adorned in the same way as the other Queen's.

'Welcome, Susan of Narnia; the Queen and the Maiden of Old and of the Present,' said Eveyn. Susan realized suddenly, that one voice of the words she had heard was hers. 'You have come in good time. Now, let us begin!' she said, and beckoned to the other figure seated beside her. Syrenia spoke; in a sonorous and resonant voice. 'The first half of the tale shall be told by Eveyn. Make yourself at ease, my child.'

'The Realm of Amlydien, the home of the Elves and Si^hun was created after the destruction of Narnia. You may wonder why it is said so, but let it be known that it has been nigh on seven millennia whence you left,' said she. 'Now you what happened! But let us not go astray.

And so it was that the first rulers were chosen to rule the Realm after its creation by Great Lion. Renan and Syren the rulers were, and after a long time, two twins were born. One was of the Golden house and the other was of the Raven. The days of Renan and Syren were prosperous and happy indeed.

But so fate had deemed it to be, that on the birth of his child Renan went to his wife's chambers. But he expected one babe, male or female, of the Golden house or the Raven one; but to his surprise found two babes, one with Golden and one with the Raven House. Both were female.'

All this point the Elf paused, and Susan saw that she smiled at the other Queen; who did the same. She continued.

'The twins, as you know, were sisters; in blood and bond. They grew up, reaching adulthood. But the King and Queen then thought their time to be over; it is the Cycle of Life that must go on though the actions were perhaps not so necessary. And what become of them, you ask?' she said, sensing Susan's question, which she had not yet voiced. 'They went to join so many in the heavens.'

'And so began the first Rule of Queens. And here we sit, my child. Thus were the Sih^uns and Elves blended; and their races separated for Renan was a man; but not of the Earth, and Syren was an Elf. We are their children, as are all the inhabitants of this world.' she finished on a vibrant note.

Now Syrenia spoke. 'Our rule extended for years beyond count; it was prosperous; Elf and Sih^un children were born, and it was a time of great happiness. But nigh on eight centuries ago our people sensed a strong thing; evil and malignant; and hate emitted from it unabated, and it desired to devour all in darkness.

After a short span of time, an Elf, a Sih^un and their child went missing. The rest recoiled in fear, which was an unknown feeling, and eye witnesses told of a dark storm coming from the direction of what was Narnia.' She paused, and Susan saw sadness etched upon the two Queens' faces.

We searched far and wide, but they were not to be found. It was concluded that they had indeed been captured and taken to the remains of Narnia. We joined forces to tap into recent memories of that land, and it was crying; weeping over what had settled there, and what foul deeds had been done already. What happened there, you shall see with your own eyes.'

She then instructed them to close eyes and concentrate. After a while, a memory played before their eyes.

 _A dark, cold and dead land lay before them; the atmosphere was dusty and thick. But it mattered not. For before them were man-sized creatures; with crooked limbs and wrinkled, grey and mottled skin; full of scars, that were oozing, and with excessive bite-marks. The ears were bat like; pointed like triangles, encrusted with filth. The scalps were slightly wrinkled and dried up, with infestations of fell insects. And the teeth were sharp and canines, made for tearing flesh like savages, and the inside of the mouth was black. The nose was hooked, and the eyes! The eyes were crimson, full of hate and lust for a horrible deed to be done._

 _These were the Darἐe; and this soldier was medium sized._

This soldier, like the rest, was greedily contemplating an Elf and a Si^hun, with their dark-haired child, which was in her mother's lap. The male Elf did not tremble even though he was at the mercy of fifteen hundred such monsters; and who was evidently their leader, exactly like the rest but with straight and powerful limbs and long hair. He wore what was once shining armour around his body, unlike the rest, which made do with leather jerkins, and occasionally hauberks. The leader stood taller than an Elf, and was about nine feet high. He spoke to the Elf, his words horribly twisted and ruined by the guttural and hoarse voice he possessed.

'Tell me, will you sacrifice your wife and child for yourself?'

The Elf looked at the beast, and with a definitive tone, said 'Nae'. The leader growled, but still, asked another question. 'Where is the Diadem? Tell me, and ye shall go free. If not, ye shall die.'

The Elf refused yet again, and the leader said:

'Bmurdand Oldoroshin!'

And the Darἐe advanced, gloating; cursing, in their own tongue. Swords were drawn, and the leader looked at the Elf with a look of disgust and hate, and lifted him-

And impaled his sword in his heart.

Almost immediately, the Sihun too fell as well. The child was thrown, far away as the Darἐe feasted upon the Elf's and Sihuns' corpses.

And then there was a flash of light, and they recoiled. The Queens walked through a portal, causing the Darἐe to be immobilized with their magic. Then Eveyn sent back the murdered ones back to their land, but Syrenia saw the babe, and picked her up.

The memory faded away, Arvien stood stunned. Susan reached out; but she said, 'Today I came to know of my parents' fate. I grieve not, for they died honourably. But I have a task to do.' she continued. Susan watched in amazement as she walked to Syrenia, ad embraced her. She said.

'Thank you mother, for saving my life.'

And Syrenia smiled; and replied, 'At mihras prestaien nalithey, Et Arvien, semaine da tha.'

 _And do not say so. You are my daughter, Arvien, Princess of Amlydien._

 ** _Author's Note II know that I am one (or two) weeks late in posting this chapter; but please let me explain my incompetence._**

 ** _About two weeks past, I had an accident in which I received a Phase-1 neck injury. I was hospitalized for about a week, and thankfully there had been no serious harm done. I am perfectly fine now._**

 ** _As for the two weeks before that, I was trying my level best to develop a background, as well as the description. It's a hard thing at the best of times._**

 ** _I hope that I have perhaps justified my absence. Please stay tuned, read and review._**

 ** _P.S: I have written almost twice the length (missing by 25 words) of one chapter. Please enjoy!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

And shortly after the revelation Susan and Arvien departed the Queen's Chambers, and Susan thought to herself about how she should have known the truth earlier. The regal air, the warm welcome and the sonorous song seemed to fall in place suddenly, as the pieces of a puzzle do.

In reality she had done what it was deemed impossible to do by all lore-masters; she had gained the friendship and trust of an Elf, and had been seen as her equal . Such a trust could only be shattered by death indeed. 'I am too naïve and thoughtless.' She chided herself mentally. 'I was blessed with a rule of a realm for a great art of my ordinary life, and yet I made do to forget it to the greatest extent! Now I must prove my worth.' She finished on a resolute and determined note in her mind, which cret to her expression, which did not go unnoticed by her companion.

And the Light in their hearts shone with ever increasing intensity.

And then she was escorted to her chambers identical to Arvien's, she could think of no word except to describe it as natural, simply but elegantly furnished with great masterpieces of nature, alive, decorating it. She had not time to inspect it properly when the Elf said,' _En namisey, es nigh wilyh_ ' (Good night, es nigh wilyh*)

And then said, 'Rest well, Susan. For to-morrow begins your training; and it shall test you well, even with the Elven strength and Sihne^se gifts.'

She turned to depart, but Susan said, ' _Erein Nafavis, et Arvien, du es nigh wilyh nare_!'

And then the smiling Elf departed.

Susan thought of herself when she saw herself in a mirror. Aghast, she took a bath, and preoccupied herself with the physical attention the girls in this dull, boring earth carry to the point of vanity.

She took off her armor for the first time since she had started the journey, and found a specified structure that would have made no sense to anyone unfamiliar with an armor, and hung it there. She wore a dress of flowing silk and satin, akin to the leaves of the trees in its color, and for the first time she felt truly secure. She then proceeded to examine herself in a mirror.

She saw a young woman, somehow different than the one who used logic in Finchley. She was taller, perhaps the Magic made her seem so, but her hair was longer and richer than it ever was; and it shone in the dim and soothing light. But as she looked in her eyes she was startled and then reassured, for she saw her eyes the color of gold instead of the pale blue she knew. The color was like a sun rising, or like the Golden one's hair, or like Aslan's Mane…

She had indeed been impacted by the Gifts she possessed.

What Susan did next morning was almost a blur to her, as she was eager for the training to begin. She donned her nebulous armor, glossy and dark, and equipped herself with weapons in the manner of those who surrounded her: Rhindon she hung at her hip and her bow she slung with its shining arrows at her back. And her sister's cordial she placed at her waist, reminiscent of its true bearer; but the dagger found a new place by her leg. What she remembered last was the Diadem of Imna, and then she went.

Arvein was waiting for her.

'I shall train with you in the manner of using the sword myself, as there is but one sword equal to yours; Endulias. And none other has ever touched upon it,' she said. 'Let us begin!

And thus the fight began, the Sihne^se and Elven blades clanging with clear and reverberating notes. Neither was an easy or unequal foe, and each made use of the strengths she knew.

Susan leapt with great agility and grace. The weapons whistled through the air, and it was seeminglt the Elf who aimed for Susan's unprotected hand. As if it was automatic the weapon stopped in mid-air, brought to a halt by the other. But at that moment an injury-or something else showed on Susan's hand.

And it preceded the moment that unshackled the courage and Belief Susan was looking for, and it blessed her forever..

The Diadem glowed; iridescent against its bearer's satin skin, and changed form and became like a glistening and cut diamond, only it radiated a soft glow which increased. It then enveloped her in a halo of the same and obscured her from view, and then descended to her heart. At that moment the transformation truly began.

Susan felt a glow enter her heart; and every single atom of her reveled.

She truly became one of the Sih^uns and the Elves.

She was changed into a being and was corrected of all flaws she had thought of and had not thought of; she was one of those who surrounded her and yet herself, an ethereal beauty that would make Aphrodite shy, and yet carried the valor of the Light.

She became the Wielder of Magic.

And then she saw that Rhindon was gone, and in its stead was a blade she knew by sight, even though she had never seen it before. Tirein it wad, one of the three blades whose magnificence is unmatched.

And then she saw them, the Queens who walk among their kin and their Daughter, and they were gazing at her with understanding and love. And they spoke as one, voices blending, 'Welcome, Susan, Sapphire Maiden of the Light.'

"But at that moment a flash of Light came, preceding a streak of gold and a thunderous Roar.

The Light faded away, and Susan saw a figure standing, with the sword she had borne previously at their side.

Blonde Hair tumbled over striking blue eyes...

Peter Pevensie, High-King of Narnia had returned.

 ** _Author's note: I am sorry once again for being so late! I shall blame it on the Holidays and my exams previously! Please note that the Characters and Amlydien are mine except those which were created by C.S Lewis._**

 ** _Please enjoy and review-even an anonymous one is valuable. I do need assurance that my efforts have not been in vain!_**


End file.
